


Lending a hand

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Akira wasn’t expecting this to be his morning activity.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still here just haven’t been in the mood for writing sorry-
> 
> More LumiJoker slightly based on a RP.

It was another typical morning in the Smash Manor and a tired looking Akira was practically sleepwalking his way into the kitchen, desperate for a fresh cup of coffee to help him wake up.

However as he got close to the kitchen he could hear some kind of commotion, followed by an extremely loud crash which sent him running towards the source, the thief was most certainly awake now-

When he arrived at the kitchen he had to pause for a moment to take in the situation, the place was a mess, cake batter and sprinkles were everywhere, a bunch of bowls and plates were shattered on the floor and the faint smell of smoke lingered in the air.

The cause of this mess? Akiras boyfriend Eleven, who was desperately trying to sweep up the shattered porcelain. The Heros panicked face caused the other to frown and quietly leave, off to find a broom of his own to help clean up.

A few moments later he returned and began sweeping up the pieces that had landed near the entrance to the kitchen, causing Eleven to glance up and give him a grateful smile.

“Ah hi Aki, wasn’t expecting you to be up so early.”

He greeted, causing the thief to return that smile.

“I could say the same about you, what exactly were you trying to do here?”

Akira asked curiously, causing Eleven to glance around at the mess with slight guilt.

“I was trying to make a cake... but as you can see, everything went wrong-“

The Luminary stated, dumping some of the broken plates into a nearby trash bag, hearing this caused Akira to chuckle a little.

“I can tell, but don’t worry, I’ll you help clean up Lumi.”

“Oh no you don’t have to! I’d hate for you to waste your morning helping clean up my mess.”

Eleven stated quickly, Akira shaking his head in response.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you to do this yourself? Besides, the quicker we clean this up, the quicker we get to cuddle time.”

A playful smile formed on Akiras face, causing Eleven to blush.

“W-Well if you’re sure, then I appreciate it Aki.”

Before they began the big clean the Hero took his cake out of the oven, well, it was more like a lump of coal now-  
However once the cake was out it took them a good few hours to clean the whole kitchen, partially due to them slacking off once in a while to smooch or have an actually edible snack.

But at least they had each other to make things easier, Akira promising to help Eleven make a new, and hopefully better, cake in the future.

In response to that promise Eleven pulled him in for a kiss, which as always Akira happily returned.


End file.
